


[PODFIC] Still and quiet

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Monday Fix-its - recordings [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Canon Divergence - The Sign of Three, Fix-It, Hospitalization, Minor Memory Loss, Monday Fix-It, Past Mary Morstan/John Watson, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: John wakes up in a hospital and Harry is there to help him.





	[PODFIC] Still and quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still and quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750396) by [SrebrnaFH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH). 



> Another Monday Fix-it recorded. Let me know what you think about it - what I can change to make it easier to listen.


End file.
